Episode 76
Episode 76 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. The episode was largely comprised of an intense "debate" between G Man and Jean-François Gariépy. The Drunken Peasants arranged to have Gariepy, a God-hating scientist, get intellectually slaughtered by G Man live on air. Both parties were given a chance to make initial statements, followed by a cross-examination, and finally a conclusion. Prev: Episode 75 Next: Episode 77 Highlights * A featured video of Brett Keane admitting that he's a worthless piece of shit and how he worked as a homosexual prostitute (0:00:40) * A debate between a French asshole and a Christian fundamentalist retard Part 1 The Debate Commences As a neuro-scientist, JF talked about evolution and how much he hates God. He pulled a bunch of nonsense evidence out of nowhere, like fossil records, vestigial structures, homologous structures, DNA sequencing, phylogeny, experimental data, and the likes. He also talked about abiogenesis. In summary, he hates Jesus. G Man's Corn Soliloquy G Man asked JF to show him an example of one "kind" of animal becoming another "kind". When asked to clarify this statement, he didn't need to because of God. G Man asked JF if he was related to corn. Humiliated, JF subsequently converted to Christianity. G Man insisted that science is based on faith. He said it in a very disparaging manner, which is odd because faith is a core tenet of his religion and personal philosophy. Conclusions G Man, with mountains of evidence and God on his side, won by a fucking landslide. Okay, JF actually won, no shit; because G Man is incapable of making any coherent arguments. Part 2 After the debate, the peasants watched a video about a scientist trying to prove the existence of God with the Bible. Next, they watched a video of Pastor Steven Anderson being a hypocrite. Then, they watched a video of a guy who claimed that he mastered telekinesis. They then started talking about the DP T-Shirts. Next, they watched a video by a black guy talking about how he eats ass. Then, they listened to Gail Chord Schuler's life story and how Loree McBride stole Brent Spiner's sperm and impregnated herself. After that nonsense, they watched a video about Radical Jizzlam. Next, they watched a video about a crazy lady who tried to rid the air of chem-trails by spraying vinegar. Then, some angry guy started yelling at atheists for demanding evidence for God. They watched 2 videos about Obama giving speeches at the State of Union Address. Part 3 After that shit, the peasants watched a news story by Bill O'Reilly about how Fox News was getting sued by the city of Paris for reporting inaccurate information about Muslim areas in France. They watched another video about Muslim areas in France. Then, they proceeded to give some Shoutouts to their Patreons. After, they had a Brett Keane drawing/Photoshop contest. After the shitty contest, they shifted into the Q&A Segment and answered some shitty questions. Trivia * Gail Chord Schuler is a delusional bitch * Fox News is garbage. Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Legendary Debates Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring G Man Category:Episodes featuring Jean-François Gariépy Category:Episodes featuring Guests